100 Reasons Why Twilight Sucks
by Feeding-The-Wolves
Summary: I published the original version of this last year, and got some very interesting feedback. Most of it was positive, but I thought some of my reasons were a bit childish, so I'm currently rewriting them. Enjoy!
1. Part 1

**Hello Twi-fans and Twi-haters! Last year I published my 100 reasons why **_**Twilight**_** sucks, and got some very interesting responses. The vast majority of reviewers agreed with me, but some seemed to think my reasons were a bit dumb and irrelevant. So, I'm writing some new reasons that will hopefully be more acceptable.**

**Before we start, though: when I published the original version of this thing, some **_**Twilight**_** fans suggested that the reason why I don't like the series is that I'm just stupid. I'm willing to admit that I have many faults, but stupidity is not one of them. Right now I'm studying Speech Pathology at a very well-respected university, and I'm doing quite well, so obviously I must have some degree of intelligence. So if you want to insult me, you'll have to think of some other way to do it. Okay? Good. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, plotlines or setting of **_**Twilight**_**, and I also don't own any of the other series I've mentioned here.**

**Here's the first ten reasons. Enjoy… or don't enjoy, whichever suits you.**

1. Bella Swan is the worst "heroine" ever created. She is the exact definition of a Mary-Sue; even though (as she constantly reminds us) she's far from perfect, almost everyone else seems to think she's the most amazing person in the universe. Bella was "chosen" by a hot guy who had supposedly been saving himself for over a century, and on top of that, she is inexplicably able to resist vampires' mental attacks. Despite this, she chooses to act like a stereotypical damsel in distress and wait for men to do everything for her, rather than actually being independent and taking control of her life. This is just one of the many reasons why she is a terrible role model.

2. Now that we've discussed the heroine, let's address the so-called "hero" of the story: Edward Cullen. Apparently he is supposed to be the perfect man. Why is this? I'm not sure, but I think it must be mostly due to his good looks, because his personality leaves a lot to be desired. Here are just a few of Edward's faults: he's bad-tempered, pessimistic, selfish, patronising, boring, possessive, over-protective, obsessive, creepy and sometimes just plain rude. I honestly cannot see how those personality traits can be construed as desirable, but if anyone wants to explain it to me, please go ahead.

3. Stephenie Meyer's writing is shockingly poor for someone who managed to pass a creative writing course and then become an award-winning author. She often uses grammar and punctuation incorrectly, she misuses words, and she writes sentences like this: "It was very difficult while he was touching me, to frame a coherent question." (_Twilight_, p299). No one who has studied creative writing should think that is an acceptable sentence. It's no surprise that _Twilight _was turned down by fourteen publishers; in fact, I think that Little, Brown and Company only agreed to publish _Twilight _because they knew it would sell no matter how poorly-written it was. I'm not even kidding. That sounds like a very plausible explanation.

4. Another issue with Stephenie's writing is her characterisation (or lack thereof). I found this quote from Laura Miller of : "The characters, such as they are, are stripped down to a minimum, lacking the texture and idiosyncrasies of actual people." Oddly, Stephenie seconded this when she told interviewers that Bella is supposed to be a "blank slate" for readers to project themselves onto. It is not skilful or clever to avoid character development; it is lazy.

5. The plotlines in the _Twilight _series often appear to be messy and illogical, like they weren't thought through very well. For example, Edward's trip to Italy at the end of _New Moon _seemed like it was just hastily added in as a way to bring him back into the story. The plot of _Eclipse _didn't make any sense either. Why was Victoria taking revenge on Edward when it was actually Emmett and Jasper who killed James? This was never explained or even mentioned (as far as I can remember) in the book.

6. _Twilight _is superficial. There's no denying that. The whole idea that becoming a vampire somehow removes all of your physical flaws and makes you incredibly beautiful is a very good example of this superficial attitude. Stephenie probably just added that trait in because she loved the idea of becoming inhumanly beautiful and then spending eternity like that. Bella even says this after she wakes up from her transformation into a vampire: "I guess my brain will never work properly. At least I'm pretty". Yeah, screw intelligence; beauty will get you anywhere you want to go.

7. On a similar note, Bella's constant raving about Edward's beauty does not do the book any favours. There are only so many times you can read about Edward's gorgeous golden eyes and his amazing body before it starts to get a bit monotonous.

8. The ending of the series is anticlimactic, cheesy and clichéd. It had a lot of potential, with the Volturi turning up to kill everyone, but instead of adding in an epic battle, Stephenie chose to make the bad guys leave the Cullens and their friends in peace (more or less). What happened to ending the book with a bang? Let's compare the awesome Battle of Hogwarts at the end of the final _Harry Potter _book to the ending of _Breaking Dawn_. Makes it seem kind of boring and unimaginative, doesn't it?

9. Bella has no life outside of Edward; without him, she doesn't exist. Seriously, just try to imagine what she would have done with her life if she hadn't met him. We have no way of knowing, because she never thinks about anything except Edward, and she never does anything without him. We're given no clue as to what course Bella would want to do at college, or what career she'd like to get into. She hasn't even got any hobbies or pastimes. It is not healthy to have your entire life revolve around your boyfriend; just look at what happened in _New Moon_.

10. Stephenie Meyer is the queen of horrible metaphors. Two good examples of that would be Edward comparing Bella to a meteor shooting across the sky of his life at the end of _New Moon_, and Bella comparing her life as a vampire to a beautiful, multi-coloured tapestry. That kind of thing is what we call "purple prose", and it isn't good writing.

**Any thoughts or opinions so far? Feel free to review and tell me what you think; I'll probably reply, as long as I'm not too busy. The next ten reasons will be published as soon as I've finished with them.**


	2. Part 2

**So I've written a lot more reasons for this list, and since I'm having a break after my first university exam, I'm going to take the time to publish the next ten. Before I start writing, I should probably just say that I do NOT own the rights to any of the quotes I've used from various articles. I've included them as evidence to support my points, and I've also made sure I reference each of them. So no plagiarism is intended.**

**Disclaimer: See above. Oh, and I don't own **_**Twilight **_**either.**

11. Another weird writing characteristic of Stephenie's is her tendency to interrupt serious thoughts with comments about Edward's hotness. We see it for the first time in _Twilight_ when Bella says, "He turned slowly to glare at me – his face was absurdly handsome – with piercing, hate-filled eyes" (p27). That would actually have been a pretty good sentence without that weird, out-of-place interjection. Then in _New Moon_, Bella is freaking out about the Volturi eating tourists, and we're given this: "His _[Edward's] _voice was rough – if velvet can be rough – with anxiety." She might as well just take it to the next level and say: "His voice was rough – did I mention what a perfect ass he has? – with anxiety."

12. Renesmee is not cute; she is creepy. The idea of a child growing at an exponential rate is just scary, and the fact that she can supposedly read classical poetry at about two months old is also kind of disturbing. Her personality is also completely unrealistic. No child is that well-behaved; all children scream and throw tantrums sometimes. Renesmee is too perfect, just like her daddy.

13. The sparkling. Oh, the sparkling. Vampires are supposed to be badass, not glittery and effeminate. Also, it doesn't make any sense. Why don't the vampires sparkle on cloudy days as well? The sun doesn't just disappear when it's covered by clouds. Even worse, there's a moment during the birth scene in _Breaking Dawn_ when Edward's hands are sparkling under the lights above the table. Um… we were told all the way through the series that vampires only sparkle in the sunlight.

14. When _Breaking Dawn _switches to Jacob's point of view in the second part of the book, Stephenie's writing style barely changes. Like Bella, Jacob spends most of his time moping and making up strange metaphors to describe his pain. Most of the time his thoughts don't seem like those of a teenage boy, and it totally ruins the effect of the switch between perspectives. He's basically just Bella with a few extra appendages (that makes it sound like he's an octopus… but you know what I mean).

15. Apparently Bella is supposed to be very mature for her age. I strongly disagree with this. I was especially exasperated by this quote from _Eclipse_: "I was a very different person to my mother. Someone thoughtful and cautious. The responsible one, the grown-up. That's how I saw myself. That was the person I knew." I would like to point out that this is the same girl who risked her life over and over again to provoke her hallucinations of Edward's voice, and then jumped off a cliff. Cautious, responsible people do not do things like that.

16. In the third section of _Breaking Dawn_, we're introduced to about seventeen new characters (i.e. the Cullens' allies for the "battle" against the Volturi), and we don't actually get to know any of them. This isn't good writing; a good writer introduces new characters gradually, so that there's plenty of room for character development. You can't just dump a whole bunch of new characters on your readers and then expect us to remember who they are.

17. I notice that there are no gay people (as far as I can tell) in _Twilight_. Hmm… I wonder if this was just an accident, or if Stephenie is uncomfortable with writing about gay people? It seems like a bit of an oversight, since a huge percentage of the world's population is gay, bisexual or transsexual. Most good books/movies/TV shows have people of these sexualities in them; one of the main characters in _Harry Potter _is gay (i.e. Dumbledore) and there are countless gay and bisexual characters in _True Blood_. I think it's always a good idea to represent a wide variety of people when you're writing a story.

18. Bella is an extremely lazy mother. It seems like she's happy to just leave Renesmee in the care of her family and Jacob most of the time. Seeing as Bella sacrificed her life for her child, you'd think that she'd want to spend a lot of time with her, but apparently not; after she transforms into a vampire, she'd rather have sex with Edward than meet her daughter. I'm not making that up or exaggerating. Edward actually has to remind Bella that she should probably go and see Renesmee before they get busy. I wonder if this is what Stephenie fantasises about: having a child that she can look after when she feels like it, and then ignore whenever she wants to do something else.

19. The teenaged characters in this series say a lot of weird, old-fashioned and/or complex words and expressions that no one ever uses. Bella uses words like "schmuck", "vacillating", "moronic", and she even says "Mike Schmike". Do you know any teenagers who talk like that? I certainly don't. Jacob also says a lot of strange things: for example, he says "loam" instead of dirt, and calls Rosalie "the showy one". I've never heard anyone use expressions like those. If you're going to write in first person from the point of view of a teenager, you can't use that kind of language. Really. You just can't.

20. The thing that disturbs me the most about Edward is that he is actually kind of abusive. In _Twilight_, Edward doesn't want Bella to drive herself home after almost fainting during Biology, so he literally drags her back to his car. That is physical abuse, and if a guy did that in real life, he could be charged for it. Instead of doing that, Bella simply grumbles, "You are so pushy!" and gets into Edward's car. I find it very disturbing that Edward is considered to be the perfect man even though he does things like that.

**I'd like to put a bit of emphasis on that last one, because it is basically the main reason why I really hate **_**Twilight**_**. Anyway, what did you think? Am I being too offensive? Apparently I was too mean last time I wrote this list, so I'm trying to be a little more polite. I do still slip up sometimes, though.**


	3. Part 3

**Alrighty then, here's the next instalment. Just a few things I need to clear up: I mentioned in one of my points that **_**Twilight**_** was turned down by fourteen publishers, but I saw another source saying it was about half that. I'm going to assume the latter is correct, since the information came from a more reputable source. And another thing: I heard a person on an anti-**_**Twilight **_**site mention the fact that Stephenie went to Brigham Young University, a Christian university which apparently prohibits homosexual activities. I decided to look this up for myself, and found that it is actually true. Maybe this is why (as I mentioned previously) there aren't any gay people in her books? Oh, well; everyone is entitled to their own beliefs, including Stephenie Meyer. I do wish she wouldn't include abusive relationships in her stories, though (I'll talk about that shortly). **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own anything to do with **_**Twilight**_**, or **_**The Vampire Diaries **_**or **_**True Blood**_**. Also, thanks to the i09 website for some information I needed for one of my points.**

21. As well as the physical abuse, there's also a lot of emotional abuse in _Twilight_. An abusive relationship doesn't have to involve physical violence; it can also just involve one person trying to control the other's life by preventing them from doing certain things and invading their privacy. Does any of that sound familiar? In _Eclipse_, Edward actually removed parts from Bella's truck so that she couldn't visit Jacob, and he also kidnapped her. It is not okay to treat your girlfriend or boyfriend like that, and it definitely isn't romantic. Oh, and I have something else to add. There's an article on a site called i09 in which a Livejournal user pointed out that Edward and Bella's relationship fulfils FIFTEEN of the National Domestic Violence Hotline's criteria for abusive relationships. That is just scary.

22. Stephenie uses description in all the wrong places. For example, we often get blow-by-blow accounts of Bella's daily rituals, which is boring and unnecessary. It's a little strange that Stephenie can spend three paragraphs telling us about Bella listening to a CD, but she can't give detailed descriptions of battle scenes.

23. The newspaper article about the Seattle vampire killings in _Eclipse _makes me so angry. Newspaper articles are not pieces of creative writing. They are NEVER blatantly emotional, biased and filled with adjectives like "hideous" and "horrifying". They give the facts of the story, and THAT'S IT. I find it astonishing that Stephenie doesn't know that; surely she must have read a newspaper at some point in her life.

24. There are a lot of very obvious plot holes in the _Twilight _series. For example, when James calls Bella up in _Twilight _and asks her to pretend she's talking to her mum, Alice is only a couple of metres away from Bella. Since she has supersonic hearing, she should have been able to hear everything James was saying, but apparently this special hearing turns itself off sometimes; in other words, whenever it's convenient to the story. The fact that Stephenie often seems to forget her own characters' attributes makes me think that she wasn't really paying much attention when she was writing these books.

25. I don't see how we are supposed to like Bella when she's so nasty to her human friends. She ignores them most of the time, and then hangs out with them every now and then when she needs to use them for something. For example: in _New Moon_, Charlie demands that Bella get out and do something with her friends instead of sitting around acting like a zombie. So, Bella asks Jessica to go to the movies with her… and then ignores her the entire time. The whole way through the series, she just tunes out and thinks about other things when her friends are talking to her. How are teenage girls supposed to relate to her when she obviously has no social skills whatsoever?

26. The sex scenes in _Breaking Dawn _are so boring. Stephenie sort of backed herself into a corner, because her target audience is just young enough for it to be inappropriate to include detailed sex scenes. Unfortunately, it's difficult to write a "mature" romance series without having some proper sex in there somewhere, since obviously married couples do more than just kiss.

27. There's no clear reason why Edward and Jacob are both madly in love with Bella. Seriously, how did someone who has about as much personality as a sea urchin get two guys to fall in love with her by doing absolutely nothing? I can't think of one redeeming quality that Bella has that could have made her attractive to them. While we're on the subject, I don't understand why the boys in Forks were falling over themselves to get to Bella when she was apparently ignored by everyone when she lived in Phoenix. Did she go to school naked or something?

28. Some of the vampires have ridiculous powers. Poor Marcus has the ability to "see relationships"; when would that be useful? Maybe he could work for gossip magazines and predict which famous couples are going to break up. Anyway, I think Stephenie must have just run out of ideas for special powers. It's her own fault for throwing in so many new characters.

29. I would love to know what the explanation is for Bella's ability to resist mental attacks from vampires. She's a normal, everyday human (as far as we know), so it doesn't make sense for her to have these special powers. It would be fine if we found out at some point that she is actually a witch or a faerie or something, but we're never given any explanation for why she's superior to other humans. Oh, and there's also her ability to smell single drops of blood from across classrooms… I wasn't aware that people could do that.

30. The debate over whether or not Stephenie stole ideas from other authors is a pretty controversial subject, but personally, I'm convinced that she's guilty of plagiarism. There are a very suspicious number of similarities between _Twilight_ and other vampire novels, specifically the _Sookie Stackhouse _books (i.e. _True Blood_) and _The Vampire Diaries_. Both these series came out years before _Twilight_, and they both involve vampire/human romances. Let's start with Charlaine Harris' _Sookie Stackhouse _books. The main plotline is the romance between Sookie and her vampire boyfriend, Bill, and later on a kind of love quadrangle occurs when two more male characters are introduced. And what do you know, one of them is a werewolf. He comes into the story after Bill dumps Sookie, telling her it's for her own good. FUNNY THAT. It's a similar thing with _The Vampire Diaries_, in which a vampire and a human girl fall in love and then another guy turns up, creating a love triangle. In that same book series, there are also "vegetarian" vampires, so Stephenie definitely didn't invent that concept. There are other similarities between _Twilight _and these two series, but I'm not going to mention them here because it would take too long. But feel free to ask me for more proof if you're sceptical about it.

**I'd just like to ask you not to tell me I'm wrong about that last point if you have no knowledge of those two series; several people did that last time I posted this list, and it was extremely annoying. So please don't do that. Thanks! :) Next instalment will be up soon.**


	4. Part 4

**Firstly, I'd like to give a huge thanks to all the people who have reviewed and given their opinions on **_**Twilight**_**. I love discussing the series with people, both fans and antis. Secondly, I'd like to thank everyone for being so polite; I have not had one rude reviewer so far. And thirdly, I accidentally typed "Edwart" instead of "Edward" while I was typing this up. It was awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, plotlines or settings in **_**Twilight**_**; those all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

31. Even Bella's name makes her sound like a Mary-Sue. I'm all for creating symbolic names for your characters, as J.K. Rowling did (e.g. "Remus Lupin"), but you have to make sure you're being subtle. Naming your character after an elegant, graceful bird is not subtle; it is very, very obvious. It is even more obvious to choose a name that is widely known to have a specific meaning, such as "Bella", which means "beautiful" in Italian. Personally, I think main characters should have fairly generic names, like "Harry Potter" or "Jane Eyre", so that we don't have any preconceived notions about how we're supposed to feel about them.

32. I hate the fact that _Twilight _is downplaying the importance of having an actual career. Bella really couldn't care less about her education or her future. She calls college "Plan B" ("Plan A" is becoming a mythical monster, obviously) and she uses her college fund to buy a motorbike so she can fuel her hallucinations of Edward's voice. As Bella says, "College-schmollege." Basically, _Twilight _is telling readers that careers aren't necessary; all you really need to be happy in life is a gorgeous husband, a cute baby and someone to leach money off (i.e. Carlisle). This isn't true. You will not be completely happy unless you have accomplished something for yourself. Please don't follow in Bella's footsteps; careers are really important!

33. Stephenie breaks all of her own rules whenever it suits her. For example, we're told that newborn vampires are always really bloodthirsty and dangerous, but when Bella is turned, she's able to control her thirst quite easily. This contradicts everything we were ever told about newborns. Bella should not be the exception to every single rule.

34. Bella always tries to make out that clumsiness is some kind of disability. This is just insensitive; there are a lot of people who have really debilitating disabilities, like paraplegics and vision-impaired people. Clumsiness is not a curse, and it certainly isn't a character flaw.

35. Throughout the entire series, Stephenie just completely disregards scientific and biological facts. I'm not talking about Renesmee's conception; I'm willing to let that slide, even if it is kind of improbable. I'm specifically thinking of that moment in _Twilight _when Edward kisses Bella, and her heart literally stops. That is impossible. Your heartbeat is an autonomic function controlled by a part of the brain called the medulla, and although it can speed up when you're physiologically aroused by something, or slow down when you're relaxed, it will never stop (unless you are actually dying). Authors can't just change the way the human body works, unless they're writing about aliens or supernatural creatures (and Bella is neither of those, at least not until _Breaking Dawn_).

36. The plot of _New Moon _is incredibly disturbing and inappropriate for a book that was aimed at teenagers. Bella's mental breakdown after Edward leaves just emphasises how dependent on men she really is, especially since she only starts to improve once she's getting some support from Jacob. As I mentioned in the first point on this list, she is a horrible role model for young girls. Bella risks her life over and over again just to hear Edward yelling at her for being stupid (why this is desirable, I don't know), and then tells us just how great dying feels while she's drowning. She even says this: "Happiness. It made the whole dying thing pretty bearable." This does not belong in a book that was written for young girls. If it was a book aimed at adults, then it would be fine, but in this situation? NO.

37. Following on from that: this book glamourises mental illnesses. Stephenie presented depression and suicide as being interesting and dramatic, when in real life they are nothing like that. Mental illnesses destroy people's lives, and they are not to be taken lightly; anyone who has been affected by them will tell you that. Sorry to get all worked up about this, but having suffered from various mental illnesses since I was a child, I feel very strongly about Stephenie's representation of them in _New Moon_.

38. On a lighter note, I hate it when Bella says "Holy crow". Who the hell says that? Ever? She really should have used a different catchphrase, like "Holy Moses!" or "Great Scott!" At least that would be funny, rather than just annoying.

39. The whole way through _Eclipse_, Bella, Edward and Jacob are constantly manipulating each other. Bella is especially bad; she forces Edward to stay with her rather than fighting in the battle against the newborns by cruelling reminding him of what happened last time he left her. Edward forces Bella to marry him by refusing to have sex with her until they get hitched. As for Jacob, he tries to make Bella choose him over Edward by threatening to kill himself if she doesn't. Nice people do not try to manipulate their (so-called) loved ones.

40. Stephenie uses (very obvious) foreshadowing way too often. The beginning of _Breaking Dawn _is a good example of this. The night before the wedding, we're given three very strong hints as to what's going to happen later on in the book. 1) Edward laments the fact that he can't have kids with Bella. 2) Bella recalls a story she heard about the "immortal children". 3) Bella has a dream about a baby - who she feels strangely connected to - that has just eaten her family. Oh boy, I wonder what's going to happen?

**What about you? Did you predict the plot of **_**Breaking Dawn**_**? I sure did. Please feel free to review and tell me what you think of my reasons so far.**


	5. Part 5

**Sorry about the long wait for this next part; I was distracted by university stuff. Anatomy is hard, guys. As fascinating as it is to examine real dead bodies, I kind of hate this subject. **

**Aside from that, I'd just like to put in a quick plug for Das Mervin's sporkings on LiveJournal. Basically, she reads and dissects really bad book series, as well as fanfictions. Mervin and her sister Mrs. Hyde have now done **_**Twilight**_**, **_**New Moon**_**, **_**Eclipse**_**, **_**Midnight Sun**_**, and The**_** Short Second Life of Bree Tanner**_**, and she's now moving on to **_**Breaking Dawn**_**. So, if you want to read a hilarious and very thorough review of Stephenie's work (that is way better than anything I will ever write), you should take a look at that.**

**Anyway. Let's get on with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight**_**, nor do I own **_**Lie To Me**_** and **_**Harry Potter**_**. **

41. Stephenie "cheats" at narration. This is basically when an author who is writing in first person makes their main character aware of things that they really shouldn't know about. For example: when Bella sees Edward for the first time in the school cafeteria, she notes that he is looking at her with a "look of unmet expectation" on his face. What kind of person could possibly recognise a facial expression like that? Not even that guy from _Lie to Me _could do that. What Stephenie should have said is that Edward looked confused, or frustrated.

42. The "love triangle" between Bella, Edward and Jacob is just pointless. We all know that Bella was never, ever going to choose Jacob, because as she constantly reminded us, she just couldn't live without Edward. Besides, seeing as Jacob didn't imprint on Bella, there's no way he could end up with her anyway. Team Edward and Team Jacob shouldn't even exist, because there was never going to be any competition: Edward was always going to win.

43. It takes Bella such a long time to work out stuff that is really obvious to readers. This happens a lot in _New Moon_, especially when Bella sees the "fire on the water" while she's drowning. It's pretty damn obvious what it is, but apparently Stephenie couldn't see that. She tried (and failed) to build up some suspense by drawing it out for as long as possible before Bella finally works out that it was Victoria. Um, DUH. Everyone else figured that out ages ago!

44. _Twilight _is sexist. This is a really bad thing, since the books are aimed at teenage girls. Throughout the entire series, Bella sits on her ass and waits for men to do everything for her, then falls apart completely when they're no longer around to look after her. She allows Edward to boss her around as if he's her father, not her boyfriend, and in the end she gives up the chance to have a career in favour of being… something? Honestly, I have no idea what Bella was planning to do for the rest of eternity. Anyway, it's extremely sexist to present a female protagonist in that way. In fact, a review of _Breaking Dawn _(the book) in _The Independent _called it "shockingly, tackily, sick-makingly sexist… Bella Swan lives to serve men and suffer." I agree with whoever wrote that.

45. The characters in _Twilight _are way too perfect (or they're supposed to be, anyway). They're all good at everything they do, and they all look like supermodels. It gets boring pretty quickly if the characters in a series have no faults or interesting personality quirks. Every person in the entire world is deficient (for lack of a better word) in some areas: people have all kinds of personality faults, they suck at some things, and they're certainly not physically perfect. That's what makes the world such an interesting place.

46. The romance between Edward and Bella is completely unrealistic. I know that _Twilight_ is a fantasy series, which means a lot of things are supposed to be unrealistic, but I think Edward and Bella's relationship is going a bit far. Young girls are reading this and thinking that one day they'll find a perfect man who will fall madly in love with them for no apparent reason, and then they'll live happily ever after. I'm sorry to say this, but it doesn't work that way. No man is perfect (just like no woman is perfect), so don't bother looking for one. Also, the chances that you will meet your soul mate in high school and then stay with them for the rest of your life are zero to none.

47. No one dies in _Twilight_. Not one important character gets killed off, which is very uncharacteristic of a fantasy series; other series, like _Harry Potter_, contain heaps of character deaths. If none of the characters ever die, then where is the suspense during fight scenes? Battles in books and movies are only exciting if unexpected things happen (like character deaths); there's nothing exciting about a fight scene when you know what the outcome will be. When Edward was fighting Victoria in _Eclipse_, I was hoping that he'd lose a couple of his limbs… but of course he didn't. LAME. Oh, and one last thing: Bree Tanner is NOT an important character. Her death does not count as a proper "character death".

48. In the third part of _Breaking Dawn_, Stephenie wasted about three or four chapters telling us about how perfect Bella's life was after she became a vampire. Among other things, we're told that there really aren't enough hours in the day to satisfy Bella's desire to bang Edward. These chapters were completely pointless; they weren't moving the plot along at all. Also, they were so obviously just Stephenie's fantasy about what her life should have been like, which is kind of sad.

49. _Twilight _promotes the belief that romantic love is more powerful than every other kind of love, when it really isn't. The most powerful kind of love exists between parents and their children… and we don't see much of that in _Twilight_. Bella abandons her biological family to become a vampire and live forever with Edward. In _Eclipse_, she talks about how much it will hurt to leave them, but she's willing to do it anyway. This is just wrong; her relationship with her real family should be way stronger than her relationship with Edward.

50. The fact that there's very little humour in _Twilight _makes it a bit boring to read. The only two characters who really make any jokes are Emmett and Jacob, and most of the humour is pretty stupid and immature. _Twilight _is filled with so much angst that it really does need some more light-hearted moments to balance it out. Unfortunately, when a bit of humour does appear, it usually sucks. Case in point- Edward: "You're as white as a ghost – no, you're as white as _me_!" (_Twilight_, p281).

**I hate the "jokes" in **_**Twilight**_**. If you've got any comments you'd like to make on this part, please feel free to review. :)**


	6. Part 6

**Hello, there. It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry – I feel really bad about forgetting to post anything for so long. Hope this chapter makes up for it. I apologise if my reasons are starting to get a little repetitive; every time I write a new reason I go back and check if I've used it before, but there might still be some overlap. I have so much to say that I often have to split my rants into a whole heap of different points. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight **_**or anything to do with it.**

51. I have never understood why _Twilight _fans think it's sweet that Edward climbed into Bella's room to watch her sleep. That sounds a lot like breaking and entering to me. Then there's that time when he followed her to Port Angeles, in order to miraculously be there when she needed rescuing from a pack of rapists. Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't realise stalking was considered to be romantic these days.

52. The constant comparisons between the Cullens (especially Edward) and gods/angels make the characters even more unrealistic and impossible to relate to. Readers should be able to identify with book characters, even if they are gorgeous supernatural creatures. Also, why would anyone want to read about characters that make you seem insignificant, average and ugly in comparison? We're supposed to believe that Bella loves hanging around the vampires, but from what I can remember, she spent most of her time whining that she wasn't as pretty as the Cullen girls. I can imagine that a lot of young female readers would have felt a little like that as well. To me, it actually seems a bit cruel of Stephenie to spend so much time blathering on about the perfections of the vampires when her readers can never be like them. It's almost like she's just trying to rub in the fact that all humans are completely inferior to her characters (actually, I have a feeling that is exactly what she's doing).

53. In an attempt to make her writing seem more complex, Stephenie often replaces perfectly acceptable words with other words that sound stupid and/or don't mean the same thing. For example: the word "hormones" was replaced with "pheromones" in _Breaking Dawn_. Hormones and pheromones are not the same thing. Pheromones are secreted by animals to attract mates and perform various other functions; hormones are produced by the endocrine system, and they are used as a form of communication between cells in the body. So, "hormones" is the correct word. Sorry to get all boring and sciencey, but it annoys me when Stephenie makes stupid mistakes like that. There are other examples I could use here as well, including "calloused" instead of "callous", and "aberration" instead of "abomination". As you can see, it's usually a mistake to try to make yourself look really smart by replacing words with other related words without checking their meanings first.

54. To be honest, I actually don't believe that Edward and Bella really love each other. Please, name a couple of things Edward did that could have made Bella love him (besides look hot). During the first half of _Twilight _he was rude, patronising, moody, and he continually sent Bella mixed messages ("We can't be friends. Even though I would really like us to be friends. But we can't be friends. Or can we? No, we can't. I'll just follow you around and drive you to school every day, though.") It's definitely not Edward's personality that Bella found attractive; if it was, she would actually mention it every now and then. I'd also like to know what made Edward "fall in love" with Bella. I don't remember her doing anything particularly interesting. She was almost as rude as he was most of the time.

55. A lot of the things Bella does in the book seem to be intended to make her seem really intelligent and cultured. She listens to Debussy and Chopin, she reads classic novels like _Pride and Prejudice _and _Wuthering Heights_, and she compares herself and her lovers to characters from Shakespeare's works. I know that plenty of people like those kinds of things (I love reading classic novels), but in Twilight, it looks like they've just been thrown in as a way to make Bella look more intelligent. I may be incorrect here, but I feel like most teenaged girls do enjoy some modern things as well. On top of that, Bella gets top marks in all her classes, even though she doesn't seem to spend much time studying. I'm a good student, and I'm sure everyone else will agree with me when I say that IT TAKES WORK. Since, from what we're told in the books, Bella spends almost all of her time with Edward, I have a feeling that she isn't doing that much work.

56. I'm sick of people saying that Bella and Edward's relationship is "special". What's special about it? They're basically the same as your average teenage sweethearts. It's especially irritating when Bella tries to make out that Edward is way more than just her boyfriend; she even says that she'd prefer to call him her "destiny" or her "fate". Really? Imagine if someone said that kind of thing in real life: "I'm going to the movies with my destiny", or "I broke up with my fate!" Sounds stupid, doesn't it?

57. The vampires in _Twilight _are boring (or I think they are, anyway). They don't have fangs, they don't sleep in coffins, and they certainly don't burn in the sun. Stephenie's fans are always saying that she's entitled to change whatever she wants in her books, and that it's great that she made her vampires so unique, which is fine… except for the fact that the changes she's made don't help the book at all. All they do is make the characters seem less and less like vampires. In fact, if we weren't told what the Cullens were, we might not even have recognised them as vampires. I just think that it kind of defeats the purpose of writing a book series about vampires if they're almost completely unrecognisable.

58. One of the strangest things about the Bella/Edward/Jacob love triangle is that the characters _actually_ _admit_ that Jacob would make a better boyfriend, but this has no effect on Bella's choice. We're told this near the end of _Eclipse_: "'He's like a drug for you, Bella.' His voice was still gentle, not at all critical. 'I see that you can't live without him now. It's too late. But I would have been healthier for you. Not a drug; I would have been the air, the sun.'" (_Eclipse_, p599).This is all true. Even Bella kind of agrees with him; and yet, she still ends up marrying Edward. That makes no sense. A good author would have made this into some kind of turning point for Bella, when she realises that Jacob is right, and her relationship with Edward is indeed unhealthy. Unfortunately, Stephenie's mind doesn't seem to work that way. In fact, I have no idea how it works.

59. The _Twilight _villains aren't threatening enough to be real villains. Aro is positively friendly; nothing in his manner ever really suggests that he is actually a monster who wants to kill the Cullens. In fact, he _doesn't _want to kill them: he wants to recruit them as new members of the Volturi. The whole point of a fantasy novel villain is that they are hell-bent on destroying the protagonists, and the main villains in _Twilight _aren't like that. Victoria and James meet that criteria, since they both want to kill Bella, but the Volturi aren't evil enough to be real villains. Let's face it; Voldemort and his Death Eaters could kick their asses.

60. None of the main characters appear to use basic logical thought. Let's start with Bella. When hikers are being killed in _New Moon_, she assumes the wolf pack must be doing it, when Victoria is still in the area (and also Laurent, to Bella's knowledge). After the van incident in _Twilight_, Bella decides that the only conclusion she can possibly come to about why Edward is avoiding her is that he hates her and regrets saving her life (WTF?). There are many more examples I could give here, but I think I'll just move on to Edward. When Bella ends up in hospital with broken bones, blood loss and heavy bruising after being attacked by James, Edward decides that it isn't a good enough reason to break off their relationship. However, when Jasper tries to attack Bella (and doesn't even manage to touch her), Edward freaks out and leaves Forks forever. Again, this is illogical; you would think James' attack on Bella would have had a bigger effect on Edward. I don't understand these characters' thought processes.

**Just a little addition to Reason No. 53: has anyone ever heard of Ariana Black? She's a fanfiction author who wrote seven really long **_**Harry Potter **_**fics with an OC who just happened to be one of the biggest Mary Sues of all time (and a self-insert). These stories have since been deleted from because of all the nasty comments she received, which is a bit sad for her. Anyway, what I wanted to say was that Ariana often used the word "incorrigible" in the place of "impossible", just to make her character look more intelligent. For example, she would say, "You two are incorrigible" when the other characters were being annoying. Yeah. It is just me, or does that sound a little like Stephenie Meyer? (If you're interested, Das Mervin on Livejournal wrote a whole lot more on that subject). **

**I promise that I will put the next chapter up soon.**


	7. Part 7

**Here's the next part. :) The list is basically finished now, and it has gone over 100 reasons, which is pretty exciting. Hopefully I haven't accidentally repeated my reasons or anything. Please let me know if you think there's any repetition.**

**Also, I've now removed the **_**Harry Potter **_**comparisons, at the request of several readers. I actually agree with you on that, since they are very, very different stories. Instead, I'm going to compare **_**Twilight **_**to **_**True Blood **_**if necessary, because they are (suspiciously) similar.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight**_**, etc.**

61. It's obvious that the entire series is just Stephenie's ultimate fantasy. I'm sure she would have loved to have a life like Bella's, with a perfect husband, a gorgeous baby, a never-ending supply of money and the option of living forever as a beautiful, powerful supernatural being. Robert Pattinson agrees with me; there's an interview in which he actually says that in Stephenie's mind, she is Bella and Edward is her boyfriend. He then went on to say that he's pretty sure she's insane. I'm not lying or exaggerating; he actually did say that. I agree with him, and I find it weird and sad that Stephenie would write a book series about the life she wishes she'd had. It's similar to the kind of thing young girls do when they write fan-fictions about their favourite book/movie/TV show characters and insert themselves into the story. Stephenie is not a little girl anymore. She's an adult, and that means she really shouldn't be writing fan-fictions about herself.

62. Bella is whiny. She spends about three quarters of her time moping about things that don't really matter, like the fact that she isn't as attractive as Edward. I can understand her worrying about the vampires that are trying to kill her (that's enough to frighten anyone), but there's a lot of other stuff she whinges about that is pretty irrelevant in the long run. She hardly ever smiles or laughs, either. It's just irritating and boring to read about such a pessimistic character.

63. Stephenie appears to just deliberately avoid writing battle scenes, presumably because she finds them difficult to describe. Most of the time, Bella is either unconscious or just absent while battles are going on, so we don't really get to see anything interesting. The only battle that is actually described in the books is the fight between Edward, Victoria and Seth in _Eclipse_. Unfortunately, Bella was confused and mainly focusing on ways she could "help", so the fight wasn't described in enough detail. The fact is that if you have trouble writing battle scenes, you should probably try your hand at something other than fantasy book series.

64. It annoys me that the characters in _Twilight _aren't progressing towards any kind of goal. Edward and Bella just appear to be working towards getting married and living together forever, which isn't really an appropriate goal for a fantasy novel. The aim of the story should be something like helping to convert more vampires to the "vegetarian" diet. Or I suppose, the Cullens and their friends could aim to overthrow the Volturi (I don't like that idea much, because I quite like the Volturi, but it would be a valid goal). Unfortunately, that doesn't happen in _Breaking Dawn_. Everyone just continues slaughtering humans, and the Volturi go back to Italy, where I presume they'll sit around eating tourists for the next thousand years. This means that the number one conflict of the story has not been resolved, because at some time in the future, the Volturi could return and eliminate the Cullens just for the hell of it.

65. Bella's reaction to Edward's marriage proposal is ridiculous. She's perfectly okay with the idea of being turned into a vampire so she can spend eternity with Edward, but the idea of marrying him? OH, HELLLLL NO! Her attitude towards marrying Edward literally does not make sense. Marriage doesn't have to last forever; if it wasn't working out, Bella and Edward could get a divorce. On the other hand, being transformed into a vampire represents eternal commitment. Once Bella is a vampire, there's no turning back. This is yet another example of Bella's odd thought processes.

66. _Twilight _is basically telling its readers that a breakup is the worst thing ever. In fact, when Bella is learning to ride the motorbikes in _New Moon_, she thinks it's weird for her to feel scared, seeing as she's already lived through the "worst thing possible". Oh, really? Let's think about some other horrible things that can happen to people. Some people lose their entire families in terrible accidents; some people are diagnosed with cancer, or medical conditions that will affect them for the rest of their life (like me); some people lose all of their belongings in fires (like one of my friends). Then there are all of the people who are starving in Third World countries, and living in areas that have been torn apart by war. According to Bella (and therefore Stephenie), all of that is nothing compared to the pain of a breakup.

67. Is it just me, or is it weird that Edward thought the best way to get the Volturi to kill him was to expose his sparkly skin in public? It's not like sparkling in the sun is a traditional characteristic of vampires, so none of the humans would have looked at Edward and immediately assumed he was a bloodsucking supernatural creature. They'd probably just think he was wearing a lot of body glitter, or some kind of weird sparkly bodysuit. It would have made a lot more sense if he'd just gone up and attacked the Volturi, in which case they probably wouldn't have had any choice but to kill him. As usual, Stephenie went for the most dramatic option, even though it made no sense.

68. The whole way through the series, Bella just uses Jacob. The first time she talks to him, in _Twilight_, she coaxes him into giving her information about the Cullens. Then, in _New Moon_, she uses him as a free mechanic. Later on, she comes back for Round Three when she asks Jacob to help her find Edward's meadow. Bella also leads Jacob on throughout the entire series, right up until she actually gets married. She hugs him and holds his hand and even kisses him, which is just giving him false hope. To treat a guy like this is selfish, cruel and just plain nasty, and it highlights the fact that Stephenie has no idea how a nice person is supposed to act.

69. I know _Twilight _does not condone paedophilia, but some creepy stuff still goes on in the series. Quil imprints on a two-year-old, and then Jacob imprints on Bella and Edward's newborn baby. No matter which way you look at it, that sounds disgusting.

70. Edward and Jacob both treat Bella like an object, not a person. This is particularly evident during _Eclipse_, in which they're sharing her, as if she's some kind of toy. A good example of that would be the following quote from Edward after Bella breaks her hand when she punches Jacob: "'If you ever bring her back damaged again… if you return her to me in less than the perfect condition that I left her in, you will be running with three legs.'" (340). If you replace Bella with a Barbie doll, this quote still makes perfect sense. There's also that horrific moment in _Breaking Dawn _when Edward suggests that Jacob should have "puppies" with Bella. He was basically selling his wife's body to her best friend. Does anyone else find that kind of revolting?

**I think it's pretty sickening, personally. Hope you all enjoyed Part 7. Thanks for reading! :)**


	8. Part 8

**Hi folks! I've decided to do faster updates, because it would be nice if this thing was fully published before it got reported. If it does get taken down, that's a shame, but shit happens. **

**Reason No. 71 in this part was suggested by a guest named Alex. Thanks, Alex! By the way, I'd like to give a big thanks to all the guest reviewers. Unfortunately I can't reply to your reviews (as far as I know), but I am reading all of them and I'm very grateful for your support. :)**

**Also, there is some strong language in this chapter. Sorry about that, guys. I try not to swear, but it was basically unavoidable under the circumstances. You'll see.**

**XxRaindr0pxX requested a direct quote from the interview I mentioned where Robert Pattinson said Stephenie Meyer was insane. I copied down the following quote from the video of the interview, which is called "Robert Pattinson calls Stephenie Meyer Crazy" on YouTube. Here's an excerpt:**

"**I was convinced that Stephenie was convinced she was Bella. And it was like it was a book that wasn't supposed to be published. You're like reading her sort of sexual fantasy… Some things about Edward are so specific… I was just convinced that this woman is mad. She's completely mad and in love with her own fictional creation."**

**There you go. I'd highly recommend watching the interview, it is hilariously awkward.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to **_**Twilight**_**.**

71. Characters who are actually worthy of attention, particularly Leah and Charlie, are undervalued or simply ignored. Poor Leah is constantly vilified and dismissed as a nasty, bitter "harpy" (as Jacob calls her), even though she's been through more shit than most of the other characters. You could even argue that Stephenie made Leah infertile as a punishment for not liking Bella. Leah had the potential to be a great character, but in the end, Stephenie was too incompetent to understand that. And I don't even know where to begin with Charlie; he's mistreated by his own daughter and her boyfriend throughout the entire series. Charlie is actually a sympathetic character, but even when Bella is being a little bitch to him, we're supposed to be on her side. In short, anyone in _Twilight _who is actually a good character is pushed aside so that more focus can be placed on Bella and Edward.

72. Bella is so ungrateful. When people give her presents, she often doesn't bother to thank them; instead, she goes on and on about how much she hates receiving gifts. It's things like this that make Bella seem less and less like a real person, because real people do enjoy getting presents for their birthdays. It's the same thing with Bella's aversion to parties. The Cullens make an effort to organise amazing parties for her birthday and her graduation, but Bella doesn't even have the decency to pretend she's enjoying herself. Even worse, when Edward saves her from a horrific death at the hands (wheels?) of Tyler's van, Bella doesn't even thank him. Instead, she gets angry at him when he won't tell her how he got over to her so quickly. As I've said many times before, I don't understand how we are supposed to think this girl is kind and caring.

73. There are a lot of annoying, lazy writing techniques that Stephenie uses. I already mentioned dream sequences, but she also uses flashbacks, which can only be pulled off by very talented authors (and Stephenie is not one of those). For example, at the beginning of _Breaking Dawn _there are two flashbacks: one to the time Edward and Bella announced their engagement to Charlie, and the other to a conversation Bella had with Carlisle about the immortal children. These flashbacks are both lazy and quite disorienting. Even more annoying are her attempts to stage important conversations about Bella between the other characters, while Bella herself is almost asleep, but _just _awake enough to hear what everyone is saying. There's an entire chapter ("Fire and Ice") in _Eclipse _that consists of nothing but a very long conversation between Edward and Jacob that Bella is only just awake enough to hear. Then, as soon as everything important has been said, she falls asleep. This is not good writing. If Stephenie wanted to have scenes like this, she should have written the series in third person.

74. Bella calls her parents by their first names. Does anyone else find that to be incredibly offensive and disrespectful? I'm assuming that Stephenie made Bella do this because it supposedly makes her seem more mature. Well, it doesn't: it makes her seem rude. She's disrespectful towards them in other ways as well. Bella consistently treats her mother like an idiot, even going so far as to say that Renee was enjoying the wedding preparations so much that she was like "a kid locked in Disneyland overnight". Seriously? Renee is not a child! Bella treats Charlie like a dumbass as well; she's always saying that he can't even look after himself. Again: he's not a child. Bella is RUDE.

75. I've seen several very observant _Twilight _reviewers point out that the vampires' invincibility makes their existence completely impossible. No creature is ever indestructible; every species has its weaknesses, and the vampires in _Twilight _don't seem to have any. The fact that the Quileute wolves are able to kill them doesn't count, because as far as we know, they are the only wolves of that kind in the entire world. I know Stephenie's vampires are mythical creatures, but their existence should still be plausible.

76. In _Twilight_, it took approximately 380 pages for the actual plot to be introduced, and it was crammed into about fifty pages. The rest of the book was just a whole bunch of rambling conversations between Bella and Edward, and endless descriptions of Edward's eyes using variations on the word "gold".

77. Bella's thoughts and behaviour are disturbingly similar to those of a psychopath. The defining characteristic of a psychopath is the inability to feel empathy, and I think we can all agree that Bella doesn't give a damn about other people's feelings. She's horrible to Jacob and usually doesn't feel at all guilty about it; she's rude and disrespectful to her father and can't see anything wrong with it; she's constantly nasty to her friends; and she can't understand why other people wouldn't like the Cullens. On top of that, she doesn't even try to step into her own boyfriend's shoes and consider his feelings about her possible future as a vampire. In short, she has no idea how to empathise with other people, and can't see why she should try to change that. Psychopaths are also typically very manipulative. Again, Bella definitely fulfils that criterion. She manipulates everyone around her, including her boyfriend and her best friend, just to get what she wants (namely, vampirism and sex). Psychopaths normally don't respond to interpersonal signals; that's certainly a perfect description of Bella, judging by her utter cluelessness when it comes to appropriate behaviour in social situations. All of this indicates that Bella is still in the first stage of moral reasoning, which is pretty much based on whether or not your behaviour will result in punishment. A good example of this would be her manipulation of Jacob during _New Moon_. She decided that it was okay for her to keep leading him on, because if she stopped doing it, he wouldn't help her with her Edward hallucinations anymore. To conclude: all of that evidence makes me think that Bella is a little on the psychopathic side.

78. I'm on a roll now, so I'm also going to discuss Edward. Here's a direct quote from _Midnight Sun_: "I supposed this meant I was now free to slaughter the small, defenseless tribe on the coastline, were I so inclined. Ephraim and his pack of protectors were long dead…"

… Holy fuck. Sorry about the strong language, but that is just… I have no words. Edward is talking about MURDERING an entire tribe of innocent people, JUST BECAUSE HE CAN. And yet we're still supposed to believe he's the most perfect boyfriend ever. Ladies and gentleman, I present to you: Stephenie Meyer's dream man, a textbook example of a psychopath.

79. The plot is really predictable. There are no surprising plot twists, unless you count Bella becoming pregnant with Edward's demon spawn. Personally, I don't count that as a plot twist, because I predicted that it would happen before I'd even read the book. After all, Bella and Edward were getting married, and what do people do after they get married? They (stereotypically) have children. The blurb gave even bigger hints, and when you factor in the very obvious foreshadowing before the wedding, it was pretty clear what was going to happen. Because of the lack of unexpected twists, the books are quite boring to read (from my point of view, anyway).

80. Elaborating on that topic, I'm confused as to why Stephenie chose to tell us that Edward is a vampire on the back cover of _Twilight_. Wouldn't it have been much more interesting if she'd left that part out so that it would be a surprise for the readers?

**Yes, I am being serious about the psychopath thing. Hope you liked this chapter!**


	9. Part 9

**Hello everyone! I hope you all had a great Christmas and an amazing New Year's Eve! The next chapter is here, but I just have a quick message for all the flamers out there. Sorry, but it's pretty important!**

**Dear flamers,**

**I don't mind if you tell me I'm a bitch for writing this. It doesn't really bother me, and I probably deserve it anyway. However, many of you love to suggest that I only write about how much **_**Twilight **_**sucks because I'm a pathetic loser who needs to get a life. Now that is going too far. You don't know me. You have no idea what my life is like, so why are you commenting on it? Luckily, I'm not depressed and my life is going pretty well at the moment, so I don't take those comments to heart. But you need to remember that there are some people who will. Like I said, you don't know who you're talking to: you could be insulting a person who has big problems in their life and/or a severe mental illness. Your comments would hit them right where it hurts, and they could cause some serious damage. So, in short: when you're insulting someone over the internet, don't use the "you're a pathetic loser" line. Ever. Seriously.**

**Sorry about that, but it had to be said. Plus, now I can just direct any future flamers to this particular chapter, rather than spending ages writing out a reply! :D Okay, on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the plotlines, characters or settings of **_**Twilight**_**.**

81. The whole way through _Eclipse_, Bella tries to force Edward into having sex with her. Not only is this slutty, it's also slightly sexually abusive. Would it be okay if Edward was pressuring Bella into sleeping with him? No, of course not. How is it any different when the roles are reversed, and it's Bella who is doing the pressuring? It isn't. We're not living in the 1800s; these days, women aren't just used for bearing children and doing housework. Women and men are equal these days, so the principles of sexual abuse apply to both of them.

82. Do I even need to mention the name Bella chose for her daughter? "Renesmee Carlie" sounds like a name that a child would make up for a character from one of their little stories. Stephenie said in an interview that she looked at hundreds of baby names and didn't think any of them were special enough for "the most unique baby in the world" (her words), so she decided to just invent a new name. I think that was a mistake.

83. Apparently Edward is cold and hard, like marble; in that case, I can't imagine that cuddling up with him would be all that enjoyable. There's another problem that arises from his rock-hard marble body as well. Here's a hint: it has to do with sex. I'll just let you work it out for yourself, shall I?

84. I find it disturbing and weird that Bella just brushes off the fact that Edward wants to eat her. Even when he tells Bella that he was thinking about killing her and every other student in the Biology classroom when he first met her, she's not really bothered. I don't know about everyone else, but I think that would be enough to make me lose interest in a guy.

85. _Twilight _promotes the belief that ageing is terrible and should be avoided at all costs. This is pretty obvious when you consider how disgusted Bella is by the idea of being all wrinkled and unattractive. In fact, she's completely horrified by the thought of waiting until she's thirty years old before she transforms into a vampire. Surely this would make all of the middle-aged _Twilight _fans feel a bit bad about themselves.

86. Seeing as _Breaking Dawn _was the last book in the series, it should have been the best, but for some reason it ended up being the worst out of all of them. I mean, they were all bad, but _Breaking Dawn _was just a whole new level of bad. You'd think that Stephenie's writing skills would have improved and developed as she gained more experience; however, it appears that she learned absolutely nothing. This is a bit unfortunate, since the last book in a series really needs to be good in order for the series to go out with a bang.

87. I hate the fact that Stephenie insists on associating her books with classic novels. She says that she based each book on a different literary classic: _Twilight _on _Pride and Prejudice_, _New Moon _on _Romeo and Juliet_, _Eclipse _on _Wuthering Heights _and _Breaking Dawn _on _The Merchant of Venice_. Putting aside the fact that it's a bad idea to tell people that you based your books on other authors' works, I am insulted by the idea that Stephenie honestly thinks her series is good enough to be compared to these classics. There is an article on her website in which Stephenie says that Juliet and Cathy both had tragic life stories, since they lost their true loves. She then goes on to insist that Bella's story is even more tragic, since "none of those other heroines lost an Edward". Basically, Stephenie is saying that her character is way better than both Shakespeare's Romeo and Brontë's Heathcliff. It is practically suicide for an author to say a thing like that.

88. Edward is so gloomy and brooding, particularly in the first book, during which he constantly reminds Bella of how dangerous he is. The same conversation between the two characters is repeated over and over again, where Edward tells Bella that he is a soulless monster, and Bella says she doesn't care. It gets unbelievably boring when a character insists on consistently hating themselves and enumerating all of their personality faults. People who do that in real life are generally unlikeable, so why should Edward be any different?

89. The _Twilight _series is only appealing to a very narrow audience, namely teenage girls and a small number of middle-aged women (Twi-Moms). Men hate the series, because they're able to see it for what it really is, without being blinded by Edward's perfections; seriously, if you want an accurate opinion on _Twilight_, ask a guy to read it. Anyway, _Twilight _is so immature that it doesn't appeal to many adults, men in particular. A good book series should be able to attract fans of both genders, and of all different ages.

90. The minor characters in _Twilight _are basically only there because they have to be in order to make the story "realistic". Unfortunately, they don't make the story realistic at all, because none of them have real personalities or backgrounds. It is just plain lazy to avoid describing minor characters because they don't play a big part in the story.

**If you want to see where I got the direct quotes in this chapter, you can find them on Stephenie's Meyer's website. The quote about Renesmee's name is from the **_**Breaking Dawn **_**FAQ, and the quote about Edward's superiority to other fictional characters is from "The Story Behind the Writing of **_**New Moon**_**". **

**See you next time!**


	10. Part 10

**Yeah, I know it's been ages since I updated. I'm really, really sorry about that! In short, my laptop had something wrong with it and was sent away to be fixed. While it was away I was using my old laptop, which had absolutely no programs on it at all (no Microsoft Word, no email, not even My Pictures) because my brother had deleted them all to make room for his games. So, that's my excuse.**

**Please note that THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER. There is more to come, because I don't know when to shut up and I had heaps of suggestions from readers. Hope you don't mind that it's going to go over a hundred reasons!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own **_**Twilight**_**.**

91. Unfortunately for us, the story is written in first person, which means we have to view everything through the shallow, judgmental little eyes of Bella. How are we supposed to form our own opinions about the characters when all she thinks about is their appearance? The main characters' (very obvious) faults aren't mentioned, because Bella is so blinded by their beauty that she just doesn't see any of their shortcomings. This makes the books incredibly frustrating to read. That's not to mention the fact that she isn't exactly a quick thinker…

92. I know that I previously mentioned the fact that Bella and Jacob could never be together because of the whole imprinting thing, but let's just put that aside for a bit and talk about their relationship. Bella and Jacob get along really well, and Bella actually has heaps of fun when she's with him, which is astonishing because she doesn't seem to understand what "fun" is (more on that later). Bella does not have fun when she's with Edward; instead, she spends all of her time talking about how unworthy of him she is. It just doesn't make sense that Bella would prefer THAT to hanging out with Jacob and actually ENJOYING HERSELF. You should be able to have fun with your boyfriend/girlfriend, and I never got the impression that Edward and Bella were enjoying themselves at all.

93. One of the annoying things about Stephenie is that when she writes, she just leaves out massive chunks of time. The best example of this would have to be the blank pages in _New Moon _after Edward leaves, but the whole series is just riddled with time jumps. I'm assuming that Stephenie uses them because she wants to skip over the parts that are boring/hard to write. It's fine to leave out a couple of days every now and then if nothing important is really happening in them, but the story still needs to flow.

94. _Twilight _is supposed to be set in 2005, but it seems like it's set way earlier than that. Bella's computer has dial-up internet and no security system, she doesn't own a mobile phone, she has to go and get the film developed when she uses her camera, and Forks High has "girls' choice dances". Um, it's been perfectly acceptable and normal for girls to ask guys out for decades (or it has been where I come from, at least). I'm assuming that the old-fashioned feel of this story was a deliberate attempt by Stephenie to make it more similar to the years of her youth, i.e. the eighties. If she wanted to do that, then she should have just made the story take place in that decade.

95. The minor characters are made to look like bitches and jerks in order to make Bella and Edward seem superior. Jessica is consistently described as a jealous, shallow bitch, even though she really doesn't do anything particularly bad. Bella is a lot more jealous and shallow than she is. Furthermore, Mike is made out to be an idiot so that Edward will look better in comparison, even though there really isn't anything wrong with him. Guess what? I'm not buying it. I think Edward and Bella are ten times as bad as Jessica and Mike.

96. The ending of _Breaking Dawn _was rushed and poorly-written in a lot of ways, and one of the worst things was the "solution" to the problem of Renesmee's exponential growth. How convenient that she should just stop growing when she hits her late teens… you know, when she's still young and beautiful. It's also very convenient that Renesmee just happens to be an exception to the rule that vampire/human hybrids are supposed to be venomous. This doesn't come down to careful planning on Stephenie's part; it was just a hasty attempt to tie the story together so that absolutely everything would be perfect.

97. Bella hates everything. Seriously, when she first gets to Forks, she just complains about absolutely everything. She never, ever allows herself to have any fun, and it makes her so unbelievably boring. In real life, someone who has no enthusiasm for anything would be extremely unpopular, because who wants to hang out with someone who never wants to go out and have fun?

98. Stephenie appears to lack extremely basic knowledge about the world in general (either that or she's just ignoring solid facts because they don't fit in with her story). I'm going to use the van crash in _Twilight _as an example. Once they've moved the van, Bella is put onto a stretcher (while whinging constantly, of course), but Edward is allowed to sit in the front seat of the ambulance. Um… what?! The paramedics DON'T KNOW that Edward is a vampire; for all they know, he could have taken a blow to the head or sustained internal injuries. The fact that his father is a doctor would NOT have been a legitimate reason for him to ride shotgun in the ambulance instead of being thrown in the back like he should have been. Hmm, this is getting a bit long. I'll just wrap it up by mentioning the fact that Stephenie described Edward and Bella travelling west to get to the ocean when they stop in Brazil on their way to their honeymoon. There's no ocean on the west side of Brazil. Guess what there is instead? Bolivia, Paraguay and Peru. It seems that Carlisle is so rich that he was able to bribe someone into submerging all three of those countries. It was a bit of a ball-ache trying to get the Andes underwater, but they managed to do it, because Carlisle wanted that west coast, dammit!

99. We're given no background information on Bella. Stephenie said that she did this on purpose so that it would be easier for the reader to step into Bella's shoes, but I don't think that's true. I think the main reason she did that was so that she could just skip over all of that tiresome characterisation and get straight into the scenes with Edward. That was not a good idea.

100. I'm not done with the Jacob/Bella relationship yet; there's another problem here. Bella and Jacob are supposedly in love with each other, but the second Bella becomes a vampire, everything changes. Suddenly, Bella no longer has any feelings for Jacob. That would not happen in real life. If Bella could fall out of love with Jacob that abruptly, then she never loved him. The sudden change in Jacob's feelings makes more sense, as he had finally imprinted (on a BABY, I will NEVER get over that) and therefore had no interest in other women anymore. Bella, however… there is no explanation for the sudden change in her feelings towards Jacob. Well, technically there is: Stephenie wanted to remove all of the conflict caused by the Edward/Bella/Jacob love triangle, so she just made Bella stop loving Jacob… for no reason. Nice job there.

**Right, so we've made it to 100 reasons! There are still quite a few more to go, though. See you again soon!**


	11. Part 11

**Yeah, I know. It took me a very, very long time to update. I'm so sorry about that! I just started my third semester of university and I've been studying (sort of). I was going to cram the last 14 or so reasons into one chapter, but I decided to split it into two, so there will be one last instalment after this one. **

**Just making a correction to Reason #96 in the last chapter: I've been informed by a reader that female dhampirs (vampire/human hybrids) are always non-venomous. Sorry about that. Please disregard my comment about it being too convenient that Renesmee isn't venomous. **

**Also, Reason #108 comes courtesy of Its Just Cassy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight**_**, and this is the second last time I'll ever have to type that. Yay!**

101. Bella is presented as an intelligent character, but she does really stupid things. She comes up with ridiculous plans that put her and other people in danger. For example, there's the scene in _Eclipse _where she cuts her hand with a rock to distract Victoria, therefore "sacrificing herself" for Edward. If her plan had succeeded, it would only have caused more problems. Yes, Victoria would have had her head ripped off by Edward, but then Edward would have gone mad with grief over Bella's death and killed himself. Bella would be a lot better off just doing nothing, instead of interfering in other people's business. And then there's the cliff-diving, which was by far the stupidest thing Bella did in the entire series.

102. Bella's dreams are very unrealistic. I mentioned these dreams in another point, but I'm talking about something different here, so bear with me. People don't have prophetic dreams that give them answers about mysterious things in their lives. That just doesn't happen, because dreams are compiled of things that we've seen and done during the day, and as a result, we have really weird dreams that make no sense. For example, we might be getting chased by Darth Vader, or watching people get echidnas out of their hair with cushions (yes, I did actually have those dreams). The main point is that Bella is human, and humans don't have dreams that give them answers about problems in their lives.

103. That point leads to the question of Stephenie's "dream" about Edward and Bella in the meadow that supposedly led to the plot of _Twilight_. The problem with that idea is that we don't create unique characters in our dreams; we might create characters based on people we've seen or been with during the day, but that's all. My guess is that Stephenie was reading vampire novels or watching movies/TV shows about them, and she then had a dream that featured versions of characters from those books/movies/TV shows. This means that Edward most likely isn't Stephenie's own creation; he was probably based on someone else's character.

104. Bella's hallucinations of Edward's voice in _New Moon _make no sense, simply because Hallucinatory Edward knows things Bella can't possibly know. In one part of the book, Bella makes Jacob angry, and Edward's disembodied voice appears to warn her of the danger she is in. At this point in the book, Bella doesn't know Jacob is a werewolf, and therefore has no idea that he might explode at any second and accidentally maul her. How are we supposed to believe that Hallucinatory Edward is a construct of Bella's subconscious mind when he knows things she shouldn't know? Seriously, how does this work? Stephenie never gave any sensible explanation for it.

105. Bella has double standards. The most obvious example of this is her attitude towards Edward and Jacob. She thinks the idea of Edward killing people is "reasonable" and brushes off the fact that members of her future family have killed innocent humans before, but she's horrified when she thinks werewolf Jacob is running around eating people. Bella also gets angry at Jacob when he insults Edward and the other Cullens, but she hardly ever says anything when the Cullens insult the Quileutes. The fact of the matter is that Bella thinks the Cullens are superior to everyone else in the entire world, and they can therefore do and say whatever they want. This is both disgusting and hilarious coming from the same girl who said "I don't like double standards" in _Twilight_.

106. When the characters in _Twilight _are reciting narratives – for example, Rosalie and Jasper telling their life stories – the way they speak is extremely unrealistic. The characters describe things using purple prose and "poetic" language that no real person would ever use during normal speech. Poorly-written, unrealistic narration from book characters annoys the hell out of me, and the fact that it's so common in _Twilight _shows how little work Stephenie puts into character development. When characters in _Twilight _are reciting stories, they lose all of their mannerisms and personality traits and basically just become Stephenie Meyer.

107. I hate to make a stab at the author herself, rather than her writing, but I suspect that she has very little understanding of the concept of "class". The Cullens are supposed to be very classy and elegant, and Stephenie attempted to show us this by describing their clothing, cars, jewellery and other possessions. Unfortunately, these possessions usually sound more tacky than classy. For example, Edward gives Bella a massive five-carat heart-shaped diamond to wear on the bracelet Jacob made for her. That doesn't sound elegant and classy at all; it sounds like Stephenie added it in purely as a way to demonstrate how wealthy the Cullens are (and probably yet another way to make Edward look superior to Jacob). It's the same thing with the Cullens' cars. Several of these cars, such as Carlisle's Mercedes, are actually considered to be quite poorly-made and unreliable, so obviously they were only chosen because of their hefty price tag. What Stephenie needs to realise is that wealth does not equal class. Also: If you search Stephenie Meyer's website for her visualisations of the Cullen girls' and Bella's prom dresses… well. Let's just say that it's a good thing someone else was in charge of picking out the actors' outfits for the movie.

108. The titles of the books are both melodramatic and unrelated to the stories. With fantasy novels (and novels of most other genres), it is important to give them titles that reflect the story, and the titles of the _Twilight _series don't do that. If the contrast between night/day and sun/moon were significant to the story, then the titles _Twilight_, _New Moon_, _Eclipse_, and _Breaking Dawn _would be suitable. However, the vampires and werewolves in the series aren't really affected by the sun and moon. Yes, the vampires sparkle in the sunlight, but that is very rarely a problem for them, especially since they live in an area that has very little sun. The wolves have even less to do with the sun/moon theme, because unlike real werewolves, they don't transform at the full moon. So, I would say that the titles aren't suitable at all.

109. The Cullens' rudeness towards the Quileutes in _Eclipse _is completely uncalled for. It makes sense for the Quileutes to hate the Cullens, because vampires used to attack their villages, but the Cullens have no excuse. On the contrary, they should be grateful towards the Quileutes, since they graciously allowed them to live in their territory despite the fact that vampires are their mortal enemies. The Cullens are supposed to be the epitome of compassion and civility, but the majority of them are being unnecessarily rude towards people who have done nothing to harm them.

110. I'm going to go back and talk about the Volturi again for a minute. While I was reading the books and watching the movies, I actually found myself sympathising with them in some ways. The characters all try to make out that the Volturi are terrible people, but when you think about it, for the majority of the series they were just doing their job. They've taken it upon themselves to prevent vampires all over the world from exposing their species (quite a noble thing to do, actually), and they're trying to do exactly that. The Cullens are breaking the rules by telling a human their secret, so the Volturi have every right to intervene. Similarly, for all they knew Renesmee was a real threat, and they were perfectly entitled to take care of that if they had to. Apparently Aro and his friends are all power-hungry or something, but I saw no evidence of that whatsoever. The Volturi aren't oppressing the vampire population, and they aren't trying to take over the world; they're just sitting on their thrones in Volterra. I'm assuming that we're supposed to think the Volturi are evil because they eat people. Well, let's not forget that most of the Cullens have done that at some point too, and we're supposed to think that is "reasonable", as Bella says. Double standards: Stephenie loves 'em.

**Hope you liked it! :) Feel free to review and tell me what you thought, but I'd rather you didn't make any more suggestions for the list, just because it's getting pretty long and I'm probably starting to repeat myself a bit! I love the fact that you're all so interested in this, though. I'll see you next time, for the final chapter! (And this time, if I don't update soon enough, send me angry messages and I'll get my ass into gear.)**


	12. Part 12

**Okay. The last chapter! This one has some really, really long reasons in it, so I hope that doesn't bother you. I also hope you guys don't mind that I decided to do a **_**Twilight**_**/**_**True Blood **_**comparison (again). I like to do that because the stories are really quite similar, so it can be interesting to compare them. Plus, I know a lot about **_**True Blood**_**, so it's easy for me to write about it. But feel free to criticise me if you don't think **_**True Blood**_** should be compared to **_**Twilight**_**, or if, like my family, you're just sick of hearing me go on about it. **

**Reason #111 was suggested by RoseNEmmettForever, and #112 was suggested by Dragonsketcher. Thanks, guys! :) Sorry if you suggested a reason and it wasn't included; I had to try to cut down the list because it was getting too long, so I left some things out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight **_**or **_**True Blood**_**.**

111. The Cullens, particularly Edward and Alice, have no regard for Bella's feelings at all, despite the fact that they are supposed to love her. We all know that Edward tries to control every aspect of Bella's life, including her friendships and her future, but Alice is just as bad. She throws big, elaborate parties for Bella twice in the series (once for her eighteenth birthday, and once for her graduation), even though she is well aware that her so-called "friend" doesn't like that kind of thing. Also, in _Breaking Dawn_, several of the Cullens – Edward in particular – think it is acceptable to abort Bella's pregnancy without her consent. The only reason they don't go through with that plan is because Rosalie won't let them. Of course, Bella has no regard for anyone's feelings either, but that doesn't make it okay for her vampire family to force her into things she doesn't want to do.

112. The vampires' physiology makes no sense at all, and Stephenie's "scientific explanations" weren't much help. Stephenie sometimes describes the vampires becoming paler during moments of stress, which is ridiculous, because you do actually need to have blood for this to occur. The blood can't drain from someone's face if they haven't got any of it in the first place. Stephenie has mentioned at some point that the vampires do have circulatory systems, but I can't even begin to imagine how that works. On top of that, there are a couple of moments when we're told that Edward's breathing has sped up. Vampires are DEAD, so why would they be breathing? We never get any explanation for that. Then there's the venom, which somehow causes people to become physically perfect when they transform into vampires. It also apparently functions as some kind of alternative to semen, which must be how Bella became pregnant. Hmm… that's just a little bit strange. Another problem is that although Stephenie attempted to explain her vampires scientifically, she then labelled the werewolves as purely magical creatures that have no scientific explanation. It just seems to me that it would have been more consistent if she had described her supernatural species as either both scientific or both magical.

113. _Twilight _has a single idealised standard of beauty, and all other kinds of beauty are ignored. The vampires are all pale white and rock-hard, and all of the "good" vampires have exactly the same colour eyes. We are all supposed to think that this is the highest standard of beauty, but I think Stephenie Meyer is forgetting that everyone has a different idea of what beauty actually is. Personally, I don't like the way the vampires look. I find their chalky white skin and yellow eyes kind of revolting, not attractive, and I know there are plenty of people who agree with me. It would have been a lot better if the vampires had been more diverse in their appearances. And one more thing: why would anyone believe that the Cullens are adopted siblings when they all have the exact same skin and eye colour? Just asking.

114. I hate the fact that Stephenie constantly proposes that humans are helpless, stupid, and completely unable to take care of themselves. From her point of view, a human could never be the hero of a story. Uh, no; that is not true. Look at all of the things human characters in other series have done. I'm going to use _True Blood_ as an example, since it has a lot of similarities to _Twilight_ (sorry for people who aren't fans of the show or the books). A lot of the main characters in _True Blood _are either fully human or mostly human. The main character, Sookie, is part-faerie and has a few supernatural powers, but since she has trouble controlling these powers, she is just as vulnerable as a normal human. Despite this, Sookie seems to spend most of her time rescuing her vampire friends and helping them out when they get themselves into sticky situations. Another character called Tara, who is fully human, certainly knows how to defend herself. When she is kidnapped and tied up by a psychopathic vampire called Franklin, she manages to chew through the ropes. She then beats Franklin's head in with a mace, incapacitating him temporarily so that she can escape. Later on, Tara's friend Jason kills Franklin by shooting him with a wooden bullet. Jason, Sookie's fully-human brother, often helps out when other people are in trouble. For example, in one episode of the second season, Eric (an extremely powerful, 1000-year-old vampire) is being held captive by a crazed anti-vampire reverend (a _human_), who is planning to kill him. When things are looking pretty grim, Jason runs in and shoots Reverend Newlin in the forehead with a paintball gun, thus creating a diversion and giving Sookie a chance to rescue Eric. Yep - Jason is entirely human with no supernatural abilities whatsoever, and he saved the day with a paintball gun. If a human can do that, then I think Bella can get off her ass and take care of herself every once in a while. The fact that she doesn't do anything of use until she is transformed into a vampire pretty much says it all. Sorry for the long rant, but I thought it would be a good idea to compare the humans in _Twilight _to the humans in another vampire series. Of course, there are heaps of other good examples out there. Right now, I'm thinking of the human characters from _Supernatural_, _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_, and _Doctor Who_. The hobbits from _Lord of the Rings _also come to mind; I know they aren't humans, but they are the underdogs in the story, which makes them similar to the humans in _Twilight_. I'm sure all of you could all think of lots more examples of characters like these going up against supernatural forces.

115. I'm going to continue on with the theme of humans vs. vampires for a minute. Stephenie honestly believes that her precious, god-like vampires are superior to us lowly humans. According to her, there is no way a weak, useless little human could _ever _harm a vampire. What about all of the massive weapons that have been created by the military? I absolutely refuse to believe that a _Twilight _vampire could survive a direct hit from a huge bomb or a missile. It is stupid and ignorant to say that humans cannot defend themselves against these vampires, when we've invented a lot of weapons that could quite easily take them out. We are the most powerful species on the planet, and I find it hard to believe that a relatively small number of sparkly supernatural creatures could defeat us, no matter how strong and fast they were. At least the Volturi seem to have realised this; why else would they want to keep their existence a secret?

116. Stephenie Meyer. Everything about her. She created _Twilight_, and therefore all of this comes down to her. As I've said before, I don't like to make personal attacks on authors, but in this case, I think I am justified. Every single interview I have ever seen with Stephenie leads me to believe that she is arrogant, superficial, petty, and immature, not to mention convinced that her books are superior to every other book ever written. She has continually insulted her own HUSBAND and CHILDREN by saying that she would leave them forever if Edward or Jacob turned up at her door. She refused to finish _Midnight Sun_,even though she had promised it to her fans, after one copy was leaked (and don't forget that Stephenie actually willingly GAVE the copy to that person). After _Breaking Dawn _received a whole heap of criticism, Stephenie suggested that the reason why people didn't like it was because they were just weren't intelligent enough to understand her vision (as seen in an interview in _The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide_). Stephenie has constructed a female protagonist who is weak, submissive, and anti-feminist, and she still has the audacity to say that her series promotes feminism and freedom of choice. Worst of all, she has presented a cruel, selfish, possessive, abusive psychopath as the perfect man. A lot of tweens and teenagers honestly believe that they should aspire to be just like Bella, abusive boyfriend included, and it is all Stephenie Meyer's fault.

I'm sorry about that last point; I know it's inappropriate to talk about authors that way, but it had to be said. So, I've given you more than 100 reasons why _Twilight _is one of the worst book series ever written. I hope you've enjoyed reading this list as much as I've enjoyed writing it (yes, I did enjoy it, because I absolutely love ranting about things). It started off as light entertainment, but as you've seen, there are a lot of disturbing facts about _Twilight _that had to be addressed. Let's forget about the sparkly disco vampires for a minute and focus on the more serious sides of things. No, wait - first, let's imagine Edward or one of the other Cullens hanging from the ceiling at a disco and sparkling majestically.

Okay, now that we've taken care of that, here's my serious conclusion. I do not expect _Twilight _fans to change their mind about the series just because of my angry ranting, nor do I want to ruin everyone's fun by hating on their favourite book. Still, I hope you've learned something. As I said before, this list was intended to be entertaining, but I am also deeply concerned about the effect _Twilight _is having on its readers. Of course not everyone is going to start believing the messages Stephenie Meyer is sending us, but some people are. There are a lot of _Twilight _fans out there who would be inclined to think that if a guy stalks them and tries to control their lives, it means he loves them. I mean, that's what Bella thinks, and according to most _Twilight _fans, Bella is a pretty good role model. Of course, her personality and her behaviour are big problems as well. I have come across other characters that are almost as selfish, nasty, rude, arrogant, dull, and weak as her, but most of them were villains.

The "romance" in this series deserves a mention, as well. According to Stephenie Meyer, Bella and Edward are more in love than any other couple EVER. I've already explained why that is not true, and I can honestly say that I have no idea why Stephenie (and the fans) can't see that there is absolutely no love in that relationship whatsoever. This is not a love story.

I'll leave it there, because I don't want to spend even more time going on and on about the many things about _Twilight _that make me angry. So, I'll just say thank you so much to everyone for reading this story and sending me such lovely reviews! I'm glad you enjoyed my furious ranting. Bye! xxoo


End file.
